Forgotten Reality
by RedroseNYAN
Summary: Set a year after the movie. Rose is a geek who has never fit in, but when she hacks a NPC out of her favorite handheld game, she discovers the secret world of games. She befriends the character named Sophie and desires to enter the virtual world herself, but when her plan fails, she finds herself trapped in the game world without her memories. Will she ever return to reality?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course! I've been preparing this for months; I'm not going to stop now because of a little storm!"

Thunder crashed, echoing loudly in and around the van.

"Did you hear that? It sounded so close..." Spoke a small voice.

A girl yelled back impatiently, "So? I still have a perfect wireless connection, so stop worrying!"

Lightning lit up the night, briefly revealing the white wan parked alone a parking lot near Mr. Litwak's Video Arcade. All around the van, rain pounded angrily as the wind roared, throwing tree branches this way and that. It was midnight and everyone was hiding away from the unexpected storm within their homes.

Well, almost everyone.

"look, we've never had issues with weather like this before. Trust me, it'll work," said the 16 year-old teenager as she untangled a mass of wires. The van didn't give her much elbow room, considering the huge apparatus she had set up took up most of the space. She managed to untangle a set of brainwave sensors and carefully attached them to her forehead.

"But we were never so close to the lightning before," The voice came from the computer. Standing within the screen was a virtual girl, a NPC from a game, "What if something goes wrong?"

The girl ignored her, focusing on what she was doing. With the sensors attached, she carefully laid down inside an odd-looking capsule. She pressed a button, causing a small IV tube to appear and insert itself into her arm. She winced slightly, but she didn't care about the pain.

"That should do it. So how's it look, Sophie? Everything is primed and ready?" she asked, smiling at the virtual girl on the computer screen.

The digital character nodded, but she still looked worried, "Yes, but... are you sure-"

"Yes," The girl interrupted irritatedly, "just flip the switch already!"

Sophie frowned, but nodded and reluctantly activated the device. The capsule closed, sealing the human girl inside. As the machine blinks and whirs, the girl smiles, closing her eyes, whispering, "Later reality, can't say I'll miss ya!"

The noise increases, lightning striking dangerously close to the lot, thunder releasing a deafening crash. Within the capsule, the girl's body tenses, a vein popping in her temples from the immense stress being placed on her mind. Sophie averts her gaze, unable to watch, praying for her friend's safety. After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only a few seconds, the machine ceases its noise and the girls form goes limp.

Then her body falls into a deep, deep coma.

Author's Note: Yay, my first story! :P I've had this idea in my head for months and only NOW did I get around to actually writing this thing down! Ugh... -_-' anyways, this is the prologue, set about a week before the actual story begins. I decided to get this up and out of the way before I forget and hear about the feedback. I'm really interested in your reviews! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS THING! :D


	2. Parties and Teddy Bears

**Chapter 1**

Rose stood by the window, leaning against the wall as she observed the Nicelander's home. She watched as the characters celebrated yet another year of being in the arcade. Their 31st year, if she recalled correctly. The occasional firework exploded above the building, the colorful pixels briefly lighting up the digital sky. She could faintly hear the base resonating from the penthouse as various lights pulsed from the windows. It really seemed like a lively party.

She herself lived in one of many apartment buildings Fix-it-Felix had built off screen for the characters that had had their games unplugged. She couldn't remember if she was even from a game that was unplugged or not, but she had nowhere else to stay, and Ralph insisted she take the available room.

It had been a week since the bad guy had found her unconscious in Game Central Station without a single memory aside from her name. After some questions with no answers, Ralph had decided to help her find out which game she had come from. After a few days of asking around and visiting other games after hours, they had deduced that none of these games where her home and hers must have been unplugged. However, how she had suddenly appeared when no game had been unplugged recently and her missing memories remained a mystery.

She suddenly heard a loud knock on her door and the crack of wood following the last knock. She looked at the hallway leading to where her front door was and called, "I thought you were at the party."

Looking sheepish for accidentally breaking the door, Wreck-it-Ralph walked into view. "Sorry about the door. And I was going to ask you the same thing. You were invited, after all."

The black-haired girl shook her head and turned towards the window again. "The party is for your game."

Ralph walked up beside her, looking out the window with her. "Yeah, but if you want to come, it's not a problem. I mean, if they can make room for me, I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting in one more." He chuckles, spreading out his arms to prove his point, accidentally knocking over a lamp. "Oops."

Rose smiles at him, shaking her head. "I know, it's just..."

Ralph lowers his arms and says, "I know, I know. You're still trying to figure out what happened to your game." He rests an oversized hand on her shoulder, "Whatever happened, it's over. The least you can do is enjoy yourself now that you're here."

Rose looked up at him and smiled a bit and replied, "Thanks, but...I'd still like to know what happened. I have a nagging feeling that someone is looking for me, and I can't really find them unless I get my memories back."

The bad guy sighed and folded his arms across his chest, "Well, I don't know how you're gonna do that, but tell you what; I'll take you to where I first found you. Maybe you'll see something that'll trigger a memory or something. But first, you have to go to that party, ok?" He holds out his hand, a serious look on his face, "Deal?"

Rose blinks at him for a moment then smiles widely. It touched her that he cared about her like this. Something in her code told her that this friendship she felt was something she did not experience often, and she was grateful for his kindness. She took his hand and shook it, smirking as she commented, "I knew you were just a big softy on the inside."

Ralph blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head nervously, "What? Uh, let's just get going before they run out of cake, okay?"

Rose giggled softly as she followed him out the door. Yup, he was just one big teddy bear in overalls.

Author's Note: Hiya! So I went ahead and wrote the first chapter. It's short, and that's killing me, but this is how I wanted to start it out. I guarantee the next chapters will be longer, but for now, I'm hungry and tired, so meh! Oh, and thank you MiscellaneousFictionnaire for being my first review! I can't tell you how happy that makes me! :D anyways, enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think!


End file.
